


What Happiness Feels Like

by hopanrelated (devilishangel)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishangel/pseuds/hopanrelated
Summary: It shouldn't be possible. They should be surprised but they really aren't. Because Hope Mikaelson has been defying what's possible since the day she was born.(Not canon compliant)
Relationships: Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	What Happiness Feels Like

It shouldn't be possible.

They should be surprised but they really aren't. Because Hope Mikaelson has been defying what's possible since the day she was born.

And there have been worse surprises in their lives than learning they were about to have a child- something both of them had wanted for years, too scared to even admit the desire out loud.

The first few months of the pregnancy pass in a rush- each day filled with something new, from doctor appointments, possible baby names (tiny arguments because "We're not naming our baby Hope jr., Ryan") and of course Lizzie insists to take Hope to at least a dozen different baby shops the day she finds out.

But they're happy, happier then they have been for a long time.

And when they lay together in bed each night, it's the sound of the unborn baby's heartbeat that lulls them into peaceful sleep.

A few weeks before the baby is born Ryan reads every single baby book he can get his hands on, because "This is a tiny human Hope, and she will be depend on us to survive."

He says it like it's some huge revelation he has only realized in that moment.

Hope tilts her head and smiles at him, silently wondering how she got so lucky to have him in her life.

Later that day she sits on the sofa next to him and grabs one of the books to read with him.

Days before the baby is due Hope visits the town's cemetary, her parents aren't burried there and yet it's the only place where she truly feels close to them.

There are a thousand things she would like to ask her parents but in that moment she only asks "How did you do it? You never expected to have me and yet you made it work. What if- what if I can't do it? What if I make some horrible mistakes and my child ends up hating me?"

There are tears in her eyes, and that's how Ryan find her, standing in the middle of the cemetary close to sobbing.

He doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, placing a kiss to her temple. Ryan doesn't make promises that everything will work out perfectly but he makes sure she knows he will be there with her every step of the way.

And he tells her how they will do their best to give their child the loving, safe and happy life both of them never really got- both of their childhoods stolen when they were far too young.

Somewhere not too far away, invisible to the couple- Hayley and Klaus watch them, smiling because their daughter is safe and loved. And she has found the epic love both of her parents had wanted for her.

As Hope and Ryan walk away both Hayley and Klaus realize they have finally found their peace.

The night their daughter is born Ryan paces next to Hope's hospital bed, visibly shaken up, his nerves getting the best of him.

To Ryan's great surprise it's Alaric that pulls him aside and tells him it's all going to be alright before sending him back to Hope's side.

And Alaric is right, because the moment Ryan and Hope look into their daughter's blue eyes it all falls into place and all of their fears and doubts are washed away.

They still haven't agreed on a name but Ryan has a perfect one in mind.

"Hayley, after your mother."

Because despite Ryan never getting the chance to meet the woman himself he knows that anyone who raised Hope to be as perfect as she is can't be bad.

Hope looks up at him, tears of happiness falling down her face and she whispers an a "I love you."

Years pass by and things aren't always perfect (Malivore is still causing trouble, the monsters are still around and both Hope and Ryan still have moments where it all feels so unreal- too perfect to be true) but despite it all they know that everything will be alright.

Because no matter what the future brings, they have built their perfect little family and for the first time in their lives they are truly happy to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so please excuse all of the grammar mistakes.
> 
> Also this was requested on my instagram, so a huge thank you to the person that requested it for the idea.
> 
> If any of you would like to make a request feel free to comment or dm me on instagram ( @hopanrelated )


End file.
